When remodeling a room, a person may choose to replace recessed light fixtures with one or more non-recessed light fixtures. Upon consultation with a contractor, the person is often told that such a replacement requires the removal of the plaster or dry wall from the ceiling and the removal of the recessed lighting fixtures before the non-recessed lamps are mounted to the ceiling, connected to the building's power lines, and the ceiling is replaced. This method is exorbitant and expensive and may inconveniently tie up a room, such as a kitchen or a living room, for an extended period of time. What is therefore needed is an apparatus and method for installing non-recessed lamps where recessed light fixtures have been previously installed that is less expensive, less exorbitant, and easier to perform than what is conventionally used.
There exists a number of U.S. patents directed to light fixtures including U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,758 issued to Aubrey, et al. Aubrey teaches a light fixture in which one end of an elongated beaded chain is secured in a screw base with a spring loaded connection. The chain extends downward through a central opening in a cover and in a reflector, which includes a locking slot into which the chain can be placed. After the screw base is threaded into a conventional socket, the chain is passed through the opening as the reflector is drawn up into the opening for the existing recessed fixture. The fixture includes a trim ring which is placed against the ceiling which surrounds the recessed fixture. The chain is then pulled down against the spring in the screw base, pulled to the side into engagement with the slot portion of the opening, and released. The spring pulls upwardly on the chain and seats the new fixture against the ceiling. Aubrey doesn't show a pendant lamp nor a support bracket, which would be required to support such a lamp. Therefore, a light fixture that may be affixed to an existing recessed light fixture and includes a bracket for supporting a pendant lamp is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,540 issued to Jones teaches a kit for replacing existing incandescent fixtures with a fluorescent fixture. The kit includes a plate with a ballast/transformer on the upper surface and a 2D lamp socket on the lower surface. The ballast/transformer is coupled to the source of power through a separable connector which can be terminated either in an electrical plug which fits into an existing socket or, using conventional wire connectors, can be “hard wired” into place. Spring hangers, which can be attached to existing housing features, are loosely held to the upper surface of the plate so that in a first orientation, the plate is below the housing and access may be had to the housing interior and in a second orientation, the plate is held secure against the housing. In an alternative embodiment, the lamp is connected to the power source by a candelabra base or screw base. Jones relies on a spring force to bias the lamp in position and Jones's bracket is below the can, not within it. Further, Jones teaches a fluorescent ceiling lamp that is not a pendant lamp. Therefore, a light fixture that may be affixed to an existing recessed light fixture and that can support a pendant lamp is needed.
European Patent Number 0 370 825 B1 issued to Hudson on Aug. 16, 1995 teaches an electrical coupling device for detachably securing a fixture to an electrical outlet (or junction) box that includes two complimentary support plates. The fixture is connected to one plate and the other plate is affixed to the electrical outlet box. The electricity is passed between at least two spaced-apart female resilient clips of electrically conductive metal on one plate and at least two spaced-apart contacts of electrically conductive metal on the other plate. The electrical coupling device is characterized by minimal protrusion in the electrical junction box; direct mounting by means of a one-step rotation; and applicability to a wide range of fixtures and sizes of electrical outlet boxes; and direct mounting without the requirement of an outlet box. Hudson does not describe retrofitting the lamp to a recessed light fixture, or the use of a screw base or similar power adapter to provide power for the lamp. Therefore, a light fixture that may be affixed to an existing recessed light fixture and includes a simple to use device for connecting the lamp to a power supply is needed.